


Learning Exercise

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout wants to explore his sexuality. Heavy and Medic give him some hands-on experience, and the relationship eventually becomes something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Breathe, little one,” Medic crooned, running long fingers along Scout’s sides. The runner took quick, shallow breaths as his hands curled into fists on the sheets, trying his damnedest to relax as Heavy’s huge cock slid into him. “Breathe,” Medic repeated, kissing the tiny tears that formed at the corners of Scout’s eyes.

“I’m tryin’,” Scout said through gritted teeth. Heavy did his best to soothe him, rubbing one huge hand in circles over the youngest man’s stomach as he moved in and out of him. It seemed to help, and Scout let out a few soft moans to counter the pained grunts that had accompanied most of this exercise.

It was a learning exercise—Scout knew the older men to be in an intimate relationship, and, curious about his own sexuality, had gone to them for advice. What started as embarrassed conversation and gentle ribbing had turned into sensual exploration, until eventually the three of them wound up in the bed Heavy and Medic shared, naked and touching and explaining and learning. By God but Scout was learning.

“Maybe you shouldn’t’a started me out with freakin’ cockzilla, here,” the American joked, his eyes open just a crack as Heavy pushed further in. The Russian grinned, though, as he felt the smaller man open up. The way was easier now, and Scout’s breathing had become deeper. Medic could see the change in his demeanor as well, and decided to pay him a different kind of attention.

“Perhaps,” the German agreed, “and I can see the pain has left you wanting,” he reached down and fondled Scout’s limp penis, “but I can help with that.” He kissed his way down Scout’s hairless chest, smiling at the difference from Heavy’s. When he made it down to the runner’s pubic hair, he paused to look up at him. “It is meant to feel wonderful, and it will,” he promised, then bent back down to take the head of Scout’s cock into his mouth.

Scout bit his lip with his buck teeth, eyes going shut again and head tilting back against Heavy’s shoulder as he concentrated on the feeling of the doctor’s tongue, his hot mouth and practiced hands. He got hard rather quickly thanks to his youthful eagerness, and a loud moan escaped him as Medic took more of his cock into his mouth. When the head touched the back of the German’s throat, Scout screamed.

Heavy was quick to cover that scream with his lips, kissing the youngest man deeply as he began to thrust faster. Scout had to pull away from the kiss to catch his breath as the doubled sensation, the mixture of pain from being stretched and pleasure from Medic sucking him and Heavy hitting his prostate overwhelmed him. His body couldn’t decide if it wanted to come or pass out, and as a result his muscles spasmed and jerked, and all he could manage was a strangled “too much, too much.”

Heavy pulled out, relieving much of the stimulation, and Scout was free to focus on Medic’s attention, lifting his hands from the sheets to pull on the German’s perfectly groomed hair. Medic took it as encouragement and sucked harder, wrapping his tongue around the shaft and taking him further into his throat. Scout bent forward, wrapping around the oldest man’s head, barely able to warn him before he came in his mouth.

Medic drew back with a satisfied smirk on his face, licking his lips before leaning up to kiss the dazed American. Scout returned it lazily, and was perfectly willing to be laid out on his back while he recovered from his orgasm. 

Dimly, Scout could see and hear as Heavy turned his attention to his doctor, stretching him and fucking him until they came together. Scout scoffed quietly at how loud Medic moaned, obviously much more capable of taking Heavy’s giant cock without pain. He probably should have insisted Medic be the one to fuck him instead, but maybe, he thought, he could convince him to next time. If he could convince them that there would be a next time, that was.

The older men set about cleaning up after themselves, and Scout didn’t object when Heavy spread his legs and wiped a warm washcloth over his entrance. When things were tidy, Medic settled in on Scout’s left, and Heavy on his right. Breaths slow and eyes already closed, Scout smiled lazily as his lovers kissed his cheeks. “Thank you,” he mumbled, sighing contentedly.

“Do not mention it,” Heavy chuckled, draping an arm over the other men.

“Ja, it was a pleasure,” Medic agreed, lacing his fingers with the Russian’s. “Now get some sleep, little one.”

“Ain’t little,” Scout grumbled to laughter from the others, but he settled in all the same. “G’night.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I knew this’d be better,” Scout grunts, sitting on Medic’s lap. The doctor is lying on his back, trying to tune out the obnoxious running commentary, but his expression seems pleased nonetheless. Heavy is hovering, trying to find a place for himself, then settles with his cock in front of Scout’s face.

“Suck,” he says flatly, holding his dick in one hand, pointing it in the direction of the runner’s mouth.

“Hey hey hey, you can’t just ask me to do that. Ain’t you got no manners?” the American tuts, moving Medic’s erection slowly in and out of his ass.

“Please,” Heavy amends, and Scout smirks.

“Now was that so hard?” he replies, and leans forward, wrapping his lips around the head and his hand around the shaft of Heavy’s massive member.

Because of his inexperience, Scout scrapes his teeth along Heavy’s sensitive cockhead. Heavy recoils, slapping Scout gently on the back of his head.

“Stupid,” he growls, “put lips over teeth. Otherwise it hurts.” 

“Oh,” Scout mumbles, rubbing his neck, “didn’t think’a that.” Regrouping, Scout stares at the gargantuan cock again, then pulls his lips inward, licking them and taking Heavy’s dick back into his mouth. Heavy approves this time, rewarding him with soft moans and gentle stroking of his hair. 

“Much better,” Heavy reassures, petting Scout softly. Scout murmurs around his cock, sending pleasant vibrations down the shaft. Heavy groans, thrusting shallowly, as Scout can’t take much more than the head.

“Why did you stop?” Medic murmurs from behind, noting that Scout had stopped moving to concentrate on Heavy. The German grunts in annoyance. “No matter,” he sighs, then starts moving his hips, fucking Scout hard. 

The American moans, no longer sucking Heavy’s cock, but still breathing heavily on it. His hand is loose, and Heavy frowns, grabbing it with his own and moving it for him.

“Should have made sure you were ready before fucking two grown men,” Heavy chastises cupping the back of Scout’s head but not pulling him forward. “Maybe next time, you will be able to take both at once.”

Scout doesn’t respond with words, instead moaning semi-apologetically as Medic pounds into him, overwhelming his senses. He moves his head to the side, resting his forehead on Heavy’s thigh, clutching his hips tightly with both hands. Heavy can’t help but smile at him lopsidedly, still petting that soft hair.

“Maybe,” Scout pants, “m-maybe next time I’ll top you, old man.” His grin lasts less than a moment as Medic picks up his pace with renewed vigor.

“‘Old man’?” the German taunts, “I will show you who is old.” Heavy laughs quietly as Scout’s face is contorted in bliss. Within moments, the American spills his load on Heavy’s thigh, and the Russian shivers at the sudden warmth.

“You come too fast,” Heavy laughs, stroking Scout’s hair as the youngest man catches his breath.

“You guys don’t let up! It’s hard not to,” Scout whines, lifting his hips off of Medic’s lap.

“I wasn’t finished,” Medic huffs, but Scout’s already moved away.

“Well I am. You two… do your thing. I’m wiped out,” Scout sighs, flopping onto his back.

“Ach, verdammt junge,” Medic growls, but turns back to Heavy. “Come here, liebe, before I get blue balls.”

“Da, Doctor,” Heavy grins, taking up Scout’s position in the doctor’s lap, but facing his lover. He rides Medic’s cock fast, and Medic wraps a hand around the Russian’s member, jerking him in time with his movements. Before long, Medic comes inside the younger man, still thrusting and stroking until Heavy finishes with a hoarse cry. 

Once they’ve caught their breath, the two older men get up to clean, and Medic throws a washcloth over Scout’s face when he sees him starting to doze.

“Hey what’s the big idea?” he mumbles sleepily, using the cloth to wipe himself.

“You’re lazy. Next time I expect you to help, not just fuck and fall asleep,” Medic frowns, taking the cloth back from Scout once he’s done.

“Sorry,” Scout says sarcastically, rolling over in bed to face the wall. Medic sighs in frustration, but Scout is hiding a grin; he’d said “next time”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a collaboration with tumblr user writingcyan.

There is no good time to die in battle, but the worst is right before the end of a round. Respawn gets finicky, and those whose time limits between death and rebirth haven’t expired yet may be caught in limbo until midnight, or even the next day. Luckily, it is a rare occurrence. Unluckily, Heavy falls victim to it one afternoon, separated from Medic by the BLU Pyro and backstabbed by the enemy Spy. Respawn picks up his body just before Medic can reach him—just before the Announcer calls BLU’s victory.

When the RED team returns to base, those who were left on the field reunite with those still in the supply room, heading off for showers and food. Medic doesn’t race to the room—doesn’t feel he has to, so confident that Heavy will be there with a consoling smile and a dirty word or two for BLU Spies—but when he gets there and finds it empty, his blood runs cold. Heavy always waits for him. Heavy wouldn’t leave him here. But maybe he was so upset about the loss that he couldn’t wait for his shower, or for dinner? A hundred excuses run through his head as to why his lover wouldn’t be there, each less likely than the last. He resolves to ignore Heavy’s uncharacteristic absence, lest he come off desperate, but there is a lance of fear in his heart that Heavy is stuck in between, or worse—or worse.

He heads to the locker room first, setting his formal uniform up and showering with the others. The mood is tense for a while, until Soldier and Demoman start picking on each other for fun, and eventually the team relaxes. Medic tries to join the good humor, but even as Scout flashes him a winning smile, he cannot ignore the space where Heavy should be, and once he is clean he leaves and dresses for dinner.

The team is boisterous as always in the kitchen, eating and talking and laughing. Scout takes the seat that Heavy would normally fill, beside Medic, and tries to talk to the doctor. Medic’s responses are short; his mind is miles away as he turns over and over the possibilities of how he could have prevented Heavy’s final death and not allowing himself to think it could be a permanent one. Scout is discouraged, not as close to Medic yet outside of their bedroom as he is to Heavy, but when he places a hand on Medic’s thigh, the doctor doesn’t pull away. Scout scoots closer to him, hiding his content smile behind a laugh at one of Engineer’s jokes.

After dinner, Medic goes straight to the Infirmary. Scout tries to bother him, but Medic is too absorbed in his work, in his thoughts, in his worries. The American stays, though, if just to be sure Medic doesn’t do anything stupid. It’s soothing, in a way, to chat idly to someone he knows isn’t listening, watching the rhythmic movements of Medic’s pen as he assess data.

Around ten o’clock, Medic stands from his desk, mechanically undressing as he heads to his bedroom in the back of the ward. Scout shuffles uncomfortably as he watches him. Usually, he sleeps in his own room, unless something is bothering him. Seeing Medic without Heavy, though, and seeing how obviously distressed the German is, Scout sneaks in behind his oldest lover, just to make sure he’s alright.

Instead, he sees the doctor curled up in the corner of a bed that is too big, and too cold. A bed that has never held the doctor by himself, and Scout can see the tremble in his shoulders as he draws his knees up and hugs a pillow tight to his chest.

Scout can’t leave him like that. While he is less inclined to worry about the stability of Respawn and whether or not Heavy will be back, he can tell the event is hard on Medic. He can’t leave him alone tonight. Silently, he strips down to his T-shirt and undershorts, and slips under the sheets behind the older man, holding him as close as Medic holds the pillow.

At the contact, Medic shivers more violently for a moment, his heart leaping as he imagines it’s Heavy, but the thin arms and flat stomach cannot belong to the man he usually shares this bed with. He had never been alone in this bed before this night, but it appears now, he won’t be alone tonight, either. Tentatively, he takes Scout’s hands, pulling them tighter around himself, and placing one over his heart. When Scout doesn’t laugh at him, doesn’t mouth off to him for being weak and vulnerable, Medic finally has enough peace to fall asleep.

Heavy tiptoes in the next morning to find them still embracing. He stands in the doorway watching for a moment with a soft smile, then slips under the covers and embraces them gently, holding both of his lovers securely in his arms. Scout stirs awake first, and then Medic, who breathes a huge sigh of relief when he sees those huge hands on his chest, over Scout’s. He kisses one fingertip gently, reveling in the sweet reunion, but then he feels something poking into his back.

“Leave it to you to ruin a happy morning,” Medic grumbles, rolling over to face the other two, but his glare is fixed solely on Scout.

“Aw, Doc, c’mon, it ain’t like I can help it!” Scout protests. ”It’s been, like, _days_ since I last got laid.” He sneaks in a suggestive smirk, but Medic rolls his eyes.

“Fine,” Scout pouts, “you be like that. I know Heavy’ll help me out, though, right pal?” He smiles brightly at the Russian and turns over, pressing his hard-on against Heavy’s belly.

“After last night, I need something fun,” Heavy grins. “Come, Doctor. Scout was good enough not to let you sleep alone,” he presses, and Medic suddenly feels guilty.

It’s true; even though Medic had been short with the runner all evening, Scout still stayed with him, knowing he needed someone. He can’t deny that, though Scout is still often annoying and sometimes infuriating, he has grown rather fond of the boy. With a soft sigh, he nods. Scout wriggles excitedly.

Heavy and Medic are not so desperate; they work together to bring Scout off good-humouredly, the former fisting a hand around his hard-on and the latter spitting into his palm and slipping two fingers down the back of Scout’s boxershorts. Scout arches off the bed between them, hands tangled in the pillowcase.

Heavy’s whole hand covers Scout’s cock and Medic teases him with just one finger, circling but not entering until Scout is panting for breath, muscles taut as he is overwhelmed. There’s a soft whine in the back of Scout’s throat, a sound he never makes anywhere else but when he’s between them, a ‘please’ without words because words are beyond him. It’s curious to Medic, and strangely flattering though he’ll never admit it, how the speed-talking runner goes quiet when their hands are on him and keeping him right at the edge. He wants to swallow that sound, but being behind Scout, he can only kiss at his neck, feeling the racing pulse beneath his lips.

Heavy slows his movements, dragging it out, kissing Scout and then Medic over his shoulder. It’s not often they take their time teasing Scout. Usually, he’s the first of them to finish, gasping high-pitched, blasphemous ‘oh Christ, oh fuck’s as he comes into a hand or a mouth or the sheets, sometimes even before he’s taken more than a finger or two, hair-trigger on a good day. He’s young and inexperienced and Medic never minds much when he gets Heavy all to himself afterwards, already roused by the sight of Scout’s blissed-out expression. But this time, for once, it’s all for Scout, and Medic can tell from the look on Heavy’s face that he enjoys Scout’s sweet desperation, from the smile curling at the corner of his Geliebte’s wide mouth that he wants to drag it out, a cruelly sensuous game of ‘how far can we take this before Scout starts screaming for release’.

Medic slows as well, sliding one long, thin finger inside their partner, but removes it quickly. Scout gasps, groping at Heavy’s shoulders, and the giant responds by moving his hand down, cupping Scout’s balls and massaging them, leaving his cock aching for more.

Scout is suspicious, but incapable of words, and unsure if he should move back, onto Medic’s fingers, or forward, into Heavy’s hands.

Medic teases Scout a little, circling his fingers right where the firmness of skin becomes that soft, smooth warmness of something more intimate, feeling Scout’s muscles tense and clench around nothing. He slips in just the tip of one, no more than half an inch, offering Scout a shallow fingerfuck that stops just shy of where he knows Scout craves his touch. Scout keens; a high, short noise, and bucks his hips back onto Medic’s fingers, trying to get him to go deeper. For every bit that Scout moves back, though, Medic pulls further out, tutting against his cheek. Heavy can’t see what is happening, but he can guess, and grins at his doctor’s craftiness. He teases too, running his hands over the soft skin of Scout’s inner thighs and over the flat plane of his stomach, only brushing his cock incidentally.

Scout is trembling like he’s been running for miles, like he’s been drenched in cold water, shivering and moaning, eyes screwed shut. His hands have curled into fists and one of them is in his mouth, a knuckle between his teeth in a vain attempt to keep quiet. He doesn’t reach for his own erection, though, and his restraint pleases Medic, tells him Scout knows the game they’re playing and won’t be so crass as to interrupt it. He rewards the young man with three full fingers, sliding them inside him slowly until Scout is more full than he’s been in days. Scout has to react to that; pulls his fist out of his mouth and moans, loud and deep. Heavy covers the sound with a kiss that Scout eagerly returns, grabbing onto the big man like a lifeline, digging short nails into broad shoulders. Medic continues fucking him gently, sliding his fingers in and out, in and out, curling them to brush against the spot that makes Scout see stars.

The American wants to come so badly, but this torturous game is setting everything in him ablaze in a way he’s never felt before, and he’s not sure he really wants it to end.

Medic remembers the first time Heavy had Scout, the first time Scout had been had by a man, by anyone, at all, and how his begging turned ‘too much, too much’. He remembers the first time Scout straddled him, how tight the young runner was, how Scout could only moan into Heavy’s thigh until he was done and how he winced when Medic moved inside him after, too sensitive to let the doctor finish. He wonders if he can make Scout climax with his fingers alone. The way Scout sounds when Medic finds that softly-curved spot inside him, maybe it wouldn’t take more than that after all.

He kisses the back of Scout’s neck, nose buried in close-cropped hair and lips brushing skin as he murmurs endearments to the younger man. Scout actually whimpers at that—at that gentleness the doctor so rarely affords him, and he reaches one hand back to wrap around Medic’s forearm, squeezing it and drawing him closer. Medic smiles, then, recalling Scout’s arms around him during the night. He moves his fingers faster, deciding to end the teasing, and fucks Scout hard.

The youngest man can no longer hold back, and he comes, groaning open-mouthed against Heavy’s cheek, spilling over Heavy’s hands and stomach, feeling Medic’s smile against the nape of his neck. Medic feels him tense and arch, then slump against him utterly relaxed, Scout’s held breath leaving him in a long, sated sigh. He only murmurs softly when Medic slips his fingers out, still too into it to speak. There’s a smile on Scout’s face too, softer and more honest than any Medic has seen before. He thinks that maybe he could get used to seeing a smile like that.

Two pairs of arms slide around Scout’s slack body, holding him and each other. Heavy knows he should clean Scout’s mess off of them, but he’s too enthralled with the way their youngest lover looks, eyes shut as the early morning light plays over his face. He catches Medic’s eye, and the doctor’s fond smile as he reaches a hand up and brushes sweat-slick hair back from Scout’s forehead. Heavy ventures to kiss that hand, and Medic moves it to his cheek, tracing his lips with his thumb. They don’t need to move yet. Not when things feel so perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

”I dunno if this was such a good idea,” Scout mumbled, uncharacteristically nervous as he sat on the edge of the round booth bench, picking at his menu. Heavy let loose a rumbling chuckle beside him, patting his back as Medic chewed on his straw while looking over his own menu.

“Do not worry, tiny Scout,” Heavy soothed, “people here know not to comment or fight. Doctor and I come here often with no trouble. It is fine.”

Scout kicked his feet impatiently. “It’s one thing when it’s just you an’ the doc, it’s different when it’s… Well, me,” the American muttered, chewing his lip. “I’m probably young enough to be your son or some shit, people will think you’re corrupting youth, or, hell, I dunno,” he sighed, “just, like, don’t touch me, okay?”

Heavy frowned, removing his hand from Scout’s back, and the younger man looked down guiltily.

“Heavy is right, you worry entirely too much, Herr Scout,” Medic chimed in, not looking up from his menu. “Even if Heavy were not as imposing as he is, the townspeople hold a certain level of fear and respect for mercenaries. They may scowl but they will not speak, or try to harm us.”

“That ain’t what I’m worried about; I could knock out any chucklehead who tried to mess with us, but I don’t…” he pulled a face, “I don’t want ‘em thinkin’….”

Medic put his menu down and looked the youngest man in the eye. “Are you ashamed of us, Herr Scout?”

Scout’s eyes went wide. “I, I, I—” he stuttered, looking back and forth between the two older men, “I—no? But it’s different!” he interjected, frantically trying to explain himself, “it’s different when we’re alone and we’re fuckin’ around and everything is so quiet and nice and just…. But then you take me out in public and people are starin’ and judgin’ and I just… Maybe I wasn’t ready for this yet. Maybe I… I don’t fricken’ know.” He finally admitted defeat, folding his arms on the table and burying his face in them. Heavy wanted to rub his shoulder, but let his hand hover for a moment before remembering he wasn’t supposed to touch him, and put it down. Medic heaved a deep sigh.

“Should I come back?” a waiter asked, eyeing Scout’s prone figure. Scout whimpered pathetically, hoping the man hadn’t heard too much of their conversation.

“Nein, he is just being a baby,” Medic huffed.

“I ain’t bein’ a baby,” Scout shot up, not willing to let his pride be damaged further. “I want chicken nuggets and fries,” he said to the waiter, and Heavy and Medic tried to contain their giggles. “Man, fuck you guys,” Scout mumbled, pouting as the other two men ordered.

Dinner was eaten in relative silence. The two older men spoke quietly every once in a while, laughing softly and touching each other’s arms. Scout shot them annoyed glances when they got too close, but mostly just sullenly pushed his nuggets around with a fry, taking a bite every so often.

When they were finished, Medic paid and Heavy thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. The waiter saw and Scout cringed, pulling his jacket back on and hunching his shoulders to hide most of his face. His lovers paid it no mind, however, putting their own coats back on and stepping out into the chilly December night.

Heavy had a soft spot for Christmas, so they decided to do some window shopping before returning to base. Scout kept his hands shoved firmly in his pockets as they walked, trying not to pay attention to how Medic was wrapped around Heavy’s arm. Minutes passed as they looked into shops, finally coming upon the town’s lone toy store. Medic tugged on Heavy’s arm and they stopped, watching a model train circle mountains of toys on its track.

Scout stood a few steps behind them, alternating between watching the window and watching them. Medic leaned his head on Heavy’s shoulder, emboldened by the empty streets. Heavy wrapped an arm around the doctor’s waist. Scout’s heart stung a little.

Stepping up beside Heavy, Scout stared at the other man’s unoccupied hand, hanging by his side. Chewing his lip again, Scout pulled a hand out of his pocket and edged it forward. Before he could reach, though, he felt his gloved hand become enveloped by the Russian’s. Scout looked up to see Heavy grinning as he squeezed his fingers.

Scout smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, move over,” Scout whispered, nudging Heavy’s shoulder to make room for him to climb into bed. The giant snorted in his sleep, slowly lifting his fists as he opened his eyes, then lowered them when he saw who it was.

“Scout?” Heavy asked, only to be shushed by the American, but it was in vain as he heard Medic turn over.

“Was ist los?” the German whined, too tired to reach for his glasses.

“Is Scout, Doctor,” Heavy replied. Scout flopped onto the mattress and buried his head in a pillow, waiting for the lecture.

“Scout? What are you doing here?” Medic asked, squinting at the younger man’s turned back.

“Nothin’. I don’t wanna talk. Just go back to sleep, alright?” he shot back, hugging the pillow tighter. Medic exhaled sharply through his nose.

“You come into our room, into our bed, and then you have the audacity to talk back when asked a simple question? You are the—”

“Doctor, shh,” Heavy soothed, putting a large hand on his lover’s arm. “We are tired. We discuss in morning, da?” He kissed the older man’s temple. “Go to sleep, moy golubchik.”

Medic frowned but nodded. “Fine. But do not think I will forget in the morning,” he insisted, then laid back down. Scout sighed in relief.

In the morning, the smallest man was somehow laid out across the other two; his head rested on Heavy’s great chest, and his legs were sprawled across Medic’s lap. As sunlight began to filter through the windows, Scout snorted and turned over, kicking Medic in the process. The German woke with a grimace.

“Scout,” he grumbled, grabbing the American by the scruff of his neck and shaking him until he woke up.

“Whoza what I swear Ma he started it! Oh. Mornin’, Doc,” Scout said sheepishly, untangling his long legs from the older man’s and sitting up as Heavy roused from sleep. Medic stared at him with unfocussed eyes. Scout would’ve found it cute—Medic looked so handsome without his glasses, it was a shame he couldn’t see a damn thing—if not for how terrifying the doctor looked, even half-asleep.

“Are you going to tell us why you came?” Medic asked, his tone what Scout imagined he would use on a young child, if he wanted said child to shit his pants in fear. “You never stay the night. Even when we make love, you are often gone before morning. Why the sudden change of heart?” He cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. Scout rubbed his arm. Heavy put a hand on the youngest man’s hip.

“I…” he started, pursing his lips for a moment before continuing. “Last night was… It was weird, I’m not gonna lie, but it was… It was fun. Bein’ out with you guys. Once I got more accustomed to it, I felt… Good. Safe, even,” he bowed his head, “maybe.”

Medic sighed. “I take it this is an apology for acting like a child at dinner?”

“C’mon, I ain’t a child, I’m just not used to this! First I’m fuckin’ dudes and then those dudes are takin’ me out to eat? It’s—it’s a lot, okay?” Scout pleaded, sounding more sincere than he had since the three of them had met. Suddenly, he found himself wrapped in two sets of warm arms, a kiss planted on his forehead and another on his shoulder.

“We know,” Heavy rumbled behind him, his huge hands rubbing circles on the American’s stomach.

“We do,” Medic agreed, stroking his back. “We will not push you. You are safe with us,” he said in Scout’s ear, then placed another kiss on his cheek.

“I know,” Scout replied, sagging between them, wrapped in their arms, and he felt safer than he ever had.

It wasn’t love, but it was so much more than sex, than even friendship, and while what it implied still frightened him, he knew that nothing could hurt him as long as they were by his sides.


	6. Chapter 6

Scout’s breathing comes in short bursts and gasps, body trembling as he winds his arms around his partner’s neck, burying thin fingers in dark hair. “F-fuck, Doc,” he shudders out, hitching his legs higher on Medic’s waist as the older man thrusts carefully in and out of him.

Heavy had encouraged this; noticing his two lovers weren’t as close to each other as they were to him, he thought something more intimate would strengthen their bond. From the intense look in their eyes, it seems to be working.

Medic works Scout open slowly, pushing in a little deeper each time. Scout responds with pants and whimpers, aching to be filled completely. The doctor doesn’t disappoint, going in to the hilt and stopping there for a few moments, watching every muscle in the American’s face twitch and twist with pleasure.

“Fuck, Doc,” Scout says again, tightening his grip in Medic’s hair, and they fall into each other, kissing deeply.

The slow, sweet kiss turns heated when Medic starts to move again, and the older man nips at Scout’s lips and chin. Scout pulls his hair in encouragement, driving their tongues together as Medic grabs his hips, slamming into Scout’s lean body.

“Vögelchen, I am about to—” Medic starts, but Scout suddenly pulls away, grabbing the German’s shoulders and flipping them over. He sits astride Medic’s hips and guides the doctor’s cock back inside himself, shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he does. Medic wants to roll his eyes, but Scout rolls his pelvis instead, and the older man is reduced to incoherent bliss.

Scout rides him like a champ, enjoying the power he has over the bossy German in this position. Medic puts his hands on Scout’s thighs for leverage as he tries to thrust upward, but Scout pushes down on his stomach.

“We do this my way,” he sighs, throwing his head back when Medic manages to hit his prostate. Squirming for a moment, he recovers quickly and leans forward, taking the doctor’s face in his hands. “Let’s try this again,” he whispers, and drags Medic up for a kiss.

They both finish shortly after; Medic coming mostly inside him but slipping out partway through, spilling over his own thighs instead. Scout comes over Medic’s belly, his cock trapped between them as they continue to kiss.

Exhausted, they finally separate, and Scout drapes himself over Medic’s body, watching his face. Medic reaches up with shaking hands to pet Scout’s hair, to stroke his cheeks. The American smiles, kissing any fingertips that stray close to his mouth.  
“Not bad, huh?” Scout brags, folding his hands under his chin, and he feels Medic snort, but he also sees the upward twitch in the corners of his lips. Still smiling, he kisses the tip of the doctor’s chin.

“Not bad, no,” Medic concedes, “but not the best.” He lifts his head to see Scout’s pout and laughs. “We need to practice,” the older man grins, and soon Scout is wearing a matching smirk.

“Doctor’s orders,” the younger man teases, and Medic laughs again.

“Doctor’s orders,” he agrees, and kisses his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

“So, I was thinkin’, since the war’s gonna end soon, and all, I was thinkin’, maybe we could talk about… where we’re gonna go, and—”

Scout’s rambling dialogue is cut short by a heavy sigh from Medic, who is sitting on their bed. Heavy rubs the doctor’s back gently, and Scout just looks lost.

“What is it?”

“We do not like to think about end of war,” Heavy replies, looking at the younger man, “at least, not with regard to you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Scout snaps, but Medic looks up with weary eyes.

“Did you think we would stay together forever, Scout? I am a quarter-century older than you, and Heavy is not much younger than I,” he says softly, and the runner feels like he’s been punched in the gut.

“Why are you just—you never cared about that before, why’s it matter now?”

“With Respawn it did not matter,” Heavy answers, “kept us young and strong. Without it, we will become old men.”

“You are so young, Scout. You should be with ones your own age after we leave this place,” Medic says, no longer looking at the youngest man.

“S… Screw that!” Scout shouts, pain evident in his voice, “I don’t give a damn how old you guys are. I’ll be with whoever I want.”

“And when we die? What will you do? How long did you expect this to last?” Medic says bitterly, gloves squeaking as Heavy squeezes his shoulder.

“I thought…” Scout trails, looking at the floor to hide the hot tears stinging the corners of his eyes, “I thought… it’d last… as long as it could.”

There’s reflective silence for a long few moments. None of them can bear it, though, and finally Heavy reaches out to the American. Scout grabs the offered hand, expecting it when Heavy pulls him into his lap between himself and Medic. There’s another silence as the three of them embrace, and they don’t broach the subject again for several days.


	8. Chapter 8

“Fuck, Doc, harder,” Scout pants, lying on his back as Medic pounds into him. Heavy is kneeling behind the runner’s head, one of Scout’s hands wrapped loosely around his cock, but he doesn’t seem to mind, gaze shifting between his two lovers’ tense faces.

Scout produces a steady stream of curses, interspersed with forceful begging for Medic to fuck him harder. The doctor finally complies, pulling nearly all the way out and shoving himself fully back inside Scout’s body, rocking the bed with the force. Scout shouts with each thrust, grabbing at the sheets, at his own chest, at his cock, high on the feeling of being so full. Heavy smiles softly down at him, stroking his hair and running a great thumb over his closed eyelids.

Medic can’t keep up that pace forever, and he slows back down to a steady rhythm, leaning back over Scout’s body as he works in and out of him. He opens his eyes just in time to catch Scout looking back at him, a relaxed, happy grin on his face.

“I love—” Scout starts, and his eyes widen just a fraction. He swallows the next word and finishes with “what you do to me.”

The gravity of what he almost said strikes him like a lead weight, and the terror of it is almost enough to make him go limp, but suddenly Medic is kissing him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s body and holding him tight. With a few more quick thrusts and deep groans, the older man finishes inside him, pulling out and leaving him breathless on the bed.

Medic sits back, composing himself and watching as Heavy takes over, kissing Scout tenderly and moving over him to take the youngest man’s cock into his mouth. The doctor silently observes as they suck each other off, until Scout is coming down Heavy’s throat and the big man is dripping onto his lover’s face.

They clean up silently; Scout has learned to stay and help, but once they’re finished, he heads for the door. Before he can reach the handle, though, a hand on his wrist stops him.

“Stay,” Medic says. It’s not an order, but he isn’t pleading either. Scout shifts from foot to foot, looking back and forth between two sets of calm, blue eyes.

Swallowing again, he relents, letting himself be pulled in by four strong arms and hearing two steady heartbeats as he rests his head on their chests.

They won’t discuss it until Scout is ready, but they know now, and that is enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Scout is afraid to tell Heavy and Medic how he feels for several reasons:

For what little time he went to school, it was Catholic school, and though he dropped out at fourteen, he spent enough of his formative years having the mantra of “queers are evil” pounded into his head that though he’s exploring his own desires, he is still afraid of them and on some level ashamed of them. The most prominent image of gay men he was shown was that of the older predator, luring young men into “the homosexual lifestyle”, and though he knows that’s not what Heavy and Medic are doing, the thought is still there, but the idea of others seeing them together and thinking that of them enrages him.

The most serious relationships he’s had have all been with girls and women his own age. They made love infrequently and all eventually grew tired of his bravado. Being a member of a street gang only gets you so much respect, and his lack of education, money, and future job prospects compounded with his lessening interest in women sexually always proved enough to drive his lovers away. And this was all women his own age. Heavy and Medic are significantly older than him, more educated, and worldly. He fears that any interest they have in him is purely lustful and they, too, will eventually grow tired of his antics and leave him.

He is an interloper in an extremely tight relationship. He entered under the pretense of curiosity and fears that he never stopped being that to them; that he will always be an addition to be discarded when he has outlived his novelty and they will go back to their happily-ever-after, without him.

And he was prepared for that; he _was_ , but then he had to go and fall in love with them—with the feeling of two strong men wrapped around him, of being protected for once, rather than left to fend for himself, of being lavished with affection rather than having to fight for every scrap of attention he could get. He’s fallen in love with their soft lips and gentle hands and hard cocks and sweet touches. And he’s fallen in love with _them_ , and he hates them for that—for turning him from the cocky young man back into the terrified boy he was when his father walked out on his mother, alone despite the mass of humanity he’s spent most of his life around.

So he’s fucking terrified of being in love, let alone with a man, let alone with two, let alone telling them how he feels and that dark cloud of rejection that always lingers in the back of his mind and that crushing loneliness that has been his faithful companion for so long.

They have a good thing going here, but he’s already fucked it up; he just can’t let them know it yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Somehow, they had convinced Scout to join them on another venture into town. Another uneventful dinner, and another casual walk through the lamp-lit streets. In the warmer weather, more people were out, so Heavy and Medic were careful not to stand quite so close; look at each other for quite so long; lest someone notice and make their younger companion nervous.

Scout, for his part, was far more relaxed than he had been on their first outing. He chattered away as his two older lovers tagged along behind him, laughing at his jokes and replying when they could get a word in. It was pleasant. It was nice. It was something he could see himself getting used to, and he smiled when he turned around, walking backward ahead of them so he could see their faces smiling back at him.

When he faced forward again, he caught the eyes of a group of four teenage boys on the opposite side of the street, who looked right past him and at the two men behind him. They laughed, and Scout’s blood ran cold. They pointed, and he stopped in his tracks.

“The fuck are you laughin’ at?” he called out, and the group stopped to look him over, evaluating him. Heavy and Medic stood behind him, exchanging wary glances.

“Scout, keep moving,” Medic tried, but the tallest of the boys popped his gum and looked Scout in the eye.

“Don’t you worry yourself none, we weren’t laughin’ at you,” he smirked, then jerked his head toward the two older mercenaries. “Did you know your friends here are a couple’a fags, though?” Scout’s hands balled into fists at his sides.

“So what?” he bit out, shrugging off Medic’s hand on his shoulder. The tallest boy laughed.

“‘So what’?” he echoed, stepping off the sidewalk and into the street, nodding at his laughing friends, “you know what we do to fags around here?”

“Let ‘em go about their fuckin’ business?” Scout taunted, and the boys laughed.

“Think again, prick,” the boy taunted right back, pulling a switchblade from his pocket. Scout laughed openly at that.

“You think I don’t come prepared, fucknuts?” he asked, pulling a knife from his own pocket. “You’re lucky I ain’t got my bat—”

“Enough,” Medic hissed, grabbing Scout tightly by the shoulder. “Let us leave. It is in our contracts not to harm the townspeople, now stop this before you get us all fired!”

“I ain’t doin’ this as an employee a’ RED,” Scout frowned, grip tightening on the handle of his weapon, “I’m doin’ this as a man in love.”

Medic stared at him, so taken aback by the blunt confession that he let Scout go completely, and the younger man took the opportunity to confront the small gang.

“You wanna dance, punk?” Scout growled, “let’s fuckin’ dance.”

Before he could take his first swing, though, Heavy grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, preventing him from moving further.

“All of you,” Heavy rumbled, voice low and menacing, “leave. Now.”

The four boys looked up at him, only noticing now that he was close how massive Heavy was. When they looked frightened but still hadn’t gone, he lifted his free hand, revealing the spiked Eviction Notice on his knuckles.

“Leave, or you have date with my fists.”

The tallest boy ground his teeth for a moment, then nodded to his cohorts, leading them away. Heavy cracked a grin. “Run, cowards!” he called after them, and his booming laughter was hot on their heels as they broke into a sprint.

“Well,” Medic sighed, adjusting his glasses as he walked up to them, “while that was impressive, I think we had better go, before they come back with more filthy brats.”

“Could take them, Doctor,” Heavy teased, and Medic patted one huge forearm.

“I do not doubt it, Liebe, but it is still against our contracts. Let us go home and give the children a few days to cool off, hmm?”

“Da, you are right,” Heavy conceded, finally releasing his hold on Scout. “Come, tiny Scout, it is time to go home.”

“Fuck that, I’ll kill every one ‘a them sons ‘a bitches,” the runner spat, and his older lovers exchanged sympathetic looks.

“Scout,” Medic soothed,”I believe it is time the three of us had a talk.” He put a hand in the center of the younger man’s back, leading him back to base. “One that is long overdue.”


	11. Chapter 11

Scout is nearly trembling by the time they reach the infirmary, grounded only by Medic’s hand, which hasn’t left his back yet. When they finally enter the doctor’s—Medic’s, and Heavy’s, and sometimes, Scout’s—bedroom, Medic releases him to sit on the bed, motioning for the youngest man to sit beside him. Heavy perches on Scout’s other side.

The doctor sighs heavily, and Scout’s whole body tenses.

"We have been talking," Medic starts, “Heavy and I, about the nature of this relationship. We will not lie to you, Scout; you were never meant to become a permanent fixture. It was fun, and nothing more."

Scout’s mind is racing faster than his mouth, and he feels like he’s been punched in the gut. He shouldn’t have said he loved them. He shouldn’t have let himself fall in love in the first place. It was a fling, and now that they know he’s gotten serious, they’re going to tell him to leave. It was all too good to be true; always too good to be true. He’d never be good enough for them. His hands tighten into fists, blunt nails digging into his palms as he braces himself for the words he’s been dreading for weeks.

"But," Medic continues, placing a bare hand over one of Scout’s. It’s warm. “The truth is, we have grown quite fond of you."

Scout turns his head to look at the German, confused.

"We love you, Scout," Heavy clarifies for him, rubbing the youngest man’s back.

Scout bites his lip hard, fighting down a laugh he isn’t sure is joyful or self-deprecating. “I thought you guys were gonna dump me," he says quietly, but he is immediately wrapped in two pairs of strong arms.

"No," Medic says into his hair, “no. We want you to stay." He pulls back to look at Scout’s face. “That is, if you want to."

Scout wipes his eyes; not crying, but fighting down the feeling through the relief. “Of course I do, you friggin’ moron. I wasn’t lyin’ about bein’ in love." He leans further into them. “I love you both."

He gets kisses on both cheeks, and a hand holding each of his. The only sounds for a long moment are soft breaths and the beating of three contented hearts.

Scout breaks the relative silence eventually. “I never thought a guy would love me back, let alone two," he smiles, and Heavy kisses his jaw. “So, now… what’re we gonna do when the war ends?"

"Stay together," Heavy replies, and Medic nods.

"Heavy and I have lived in many places, so we think it should be up to you where we go. With the money we’ve all made, it should be easy to move anywhere in the world." He strokes Scout’s shoulder. “Would you like to go back to Boston, to be with your family?"

A funny little grin crosses Scout’s face. “That’s right. You guys gotta meet my Ma."

"When you are ready," Heavy assures him. Scout shakes his head.

"Nah. I gotta stop bein’ scared ‘a this. It’s friggin’ stupid; I die ten times a day and kill more often’n that, why should I be scared someone’s gonna get mad at me for bein’ in love?"

Medic glances at Heavy, who presses another kiss to Scout’s temple. “It is… unconventional. This sort of relationship." Scout remains resolute. Medic sighs. “But if you feel you are ready, we have leave in a week."

"Oh yeah," Scout mumbles, looking down at his lap. “Forgot it’s so soon." he looks back up at Medic, though, and there is determination in his face. “We’ll do it then. I’m takin’ you guys home."

"We will come," Heavy nods, squeezing Scout’s hand reassuringly.

"Of course," Medic adds, glad that Scout returns his smile.


End file.
